Los Merodeadores
by mey black
Summary: los merodeadores son descubiertos, por lo que deben hacer un trato para no ser delatados... lean¡¡¡
1. Default Chapter

**"The Marauders"**

**Harry Potter**

**Los Merodeadores y Personajes propios (o Mary Sue como les dicen por ahi)**

**By Lothnár & Mey Black**

Capitulo I: El Secreto de los Merodeadores 

**Cuarto Chicas de Gryffindor. Sexto Año **

estoy muerta –dijo una chica de largo y ondulado cabello negro mientras se dejaba caer en su cama

debes tener cuidado con lo que dices Diane –dijo una voz desde la sombra -se puede hacer realidad

no me asustes asi Leonor –dijo la morena incorporandose en la cama- aveces pareces un fantasma sabias?

gracias -dijo la chica llamada Leonor quien tenia el pelo rojo y los ojos cafes- supe del castigo que les pusieron en herbologia parece que fueron muy duros -dijo mientras le revisaba las manos y le pasa un frasco- toma es una pocion regeneradora dejara tus manos como nuevas

gracias, el tener que limpiar, ordenar y replantar el invernadero tres fue agotador. Y todo por culpa de esos que se hacen llamar los merodeadores -decia mientras aplicaba la poción en sus manos

en días como hoy me gusta ser Slytherin

muy graciosa, lo que es a mí en días como hoy me dan ganas de saber quien son para poder estrangularlos

y porque no lo averiguamos? Digo, no es justo que por su culpa tú te mates en castigos como estos

y que sugieres que hagamos? -en ese momento una rata se escurrió por los pies de la cama llamando la atención de las chicas

bueno -dijo la pelirroja- mientras pensamos en algo por que no practicamos el estrangulamiento que les daremos con esta rata ¡Wingardium leviosa! –con esto la rata comenzó a flotar bajo su control

eso es maltrato animal! Bájala ya!

vamos, es divertido! -dijo haciendo subir y bajar al animal de manera violenta

ya basta, vas a matarla! -dijo sacando su varita- ¡Finite Incantem! -con esto la rata cayo al suelo y salió corriendo por un hueco de la pared

porque lo hiciste? Me estaba divirtiendo - exclamó haciendo una especie de mueca

sabes Leonor? A veces tienes un sentido del humor muy retorcido, sabias?

por algo amiga, yo soy Slytherin y tú Gryffindor -Diane solo bufo y dijo

esos comentarios son los que bajan la reputación de Slytherin

bueno, si tú lo dices. Ahora debo irme, nos vemos mañana!

hasta mañana Leonor –mientras Leonor salia del cuarto Diane se quedaba dormida sobre la cama

**Cuarto de los Chicos de Sexto año de Gryffindor **

porque te tardaste tanto Peter? –pregunto James cuando la rata entro al cuarto al tiempo que se transformaba

es que descubrí una via para llegar a los dormitorios de las chicas de Gryffindor, pero para mala suerte mia una chica que estaba ahi comenzo a golpearme y a usarme como una marioneta, de no ser por otra chica que tambien estaba allí, esta no la cuento -dijo tirandose sobre la cama

y quienes eran? -pregunto Remus Lupin levantando la vista por unos instantes de los pergaminos donde hacia sus deberes

Diane Blacklock y la otra, la que me lastimo, era una chica de Slytherin, creo que Diane la llamo Leonor

y que hacia una Slytherin en Gryffindor? –pregunto James

aparentemente le fue a visitar por lo del castigo de herbologia

eso no importa -dijo Sirius- lo importante es lo de la entrada a los dormitorios de las chicas, Wormtail, si es una broma...

claro que no, hay un acceso, pero es un pasillo estrecho y bajo, tú y yo como rata y perro pasariamos sin problemas son Remus y James los que lo tendrían difícil

eso no es nada cierto chicos? –James asintio energicamente, mientras que Remus solo movia la cabeza con resignación

bien, me voy a lechuceria a enviar algo, vuelvo luego muchachos -dijo conviritendose en perro para luego salir del cuarto

**Afuera de la Lechuceria **

Leonor iba cubierta con una capa negra iluminando con la varita el camino. Habia llegado a los calabozos de Slytherin yrecordo que debia enviar una carta y como mañana no tendria tiempo se regreso y ahora se hallaba fuera de esta, cuando vio una gran sombra negra. Asi que se acerco con cuidado y vio un enorme perro negro lanudo que llevaba una carta en el hocico y estaba entrando a la lechuceria. Esto sorprendio a la chica enormemente, puesto que nunca se habían visto perros en Howarts, y eso era un lastima por que a ella le encantaban

Entro detras de él y lo que vio la dejo impresionada, el perro se transformo en un chico alto de largo cabello negro y con una tunica de Gryffindor. Leonor lo reconocio como el chico que le gustaba a su amiga Diane... como se llamaba? Black! Sirius Black!

Esto ciertamente era muy interesante, asi que Black era animago? Era obvio que no estaba registrado en el ministerio y se pregunto, seria posible que hubieran mas chicos animagos ilegales en Howarts? Entonces el amanecer llego a su cabeza... ¡LOS MARAUDERS! Esto era una gran descubrimiento, cuando se lo contara a Diane manaña. En ese momento el perro salio de la lechuceria, topandose con la chica quien se agacho y comenzo a acariciarle la cabeza

hola perrito! de dónde has salido? –el perro comenzo a mover la cola contento con el cariño- no tienes identificación? Acaso no tendras dueño? Si es asi, lo arreglaremos en este instante ¡Manicas Cunicos! –con esto una luz rodeo el cuello del perro y cuando desaparecio se pudo ver una especie de collar metalico con una inscripción que decia "Leonor J. Lockhart"

ahora con esto ya no te meteras en problemas, creo que tengo algo para ti por aqui -dijo metiendo la mano al bolsillo y sacando una galleta que le dio- nos vemos luego perrito y no te preocupes, el collar es ajustable -dijo para luego desaparecer entre las sombras

**Cuarto de los Chicos de Gryffindor. Sexto año **

ODIO A ESA BRUJA! –grito Sirius entrando al cuarto de los cuatro

qué te paso? –pregunto Peter

–de quién estas hablando? -pregunto Remus

–de una slytherin pelirroja, mira lo que me hizo -dijo agarrando el collar

y esto? –dijo James- vaya Sirius no sabia que te gustaran este tipo de cosas con cadenas y grilletes

no bromees James, estaba mandando la carta en la lechuceria y cuando sali transformado en perro me la encontre de frente. Me acaricio la cabeza y me dijo que no era bueno que no tueviera dueño y me hizo esto!

esto es tener sentido del humor sin duda –comento James divertido examinando el collar- Ey! aqui atras hay algo mas escrito...

que dice James? –pregunto Remus

es grave –dijo- dice "Marauders I", esto no puede ser casualidad

a no ser que te haya visto transformarte cuando estabas en la lechuceria –dijo Remus- nos vamos a tener que ir con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante

eso no es importante! Cómo me voy a quitar esto del cuello! –Sirius estaba desesperado tirandolo con sus manos - es desesperante!

calmate Sirius –dijo Remus- debe haber algo en nuestros libros al respecto -comenzo a buscar en los libros que hay sobre su cama por un rato hasta que encuentra algo unos minutos después

Sirius, creo que no te va a gustar lo que encontre –le advierte Remus

de que estas hablando Moony? Es muy malo?

segun esto, es un hechizo vinculante, creado en la epoca medieval para evitar que los sirvientes y esclavos de los magos de perdieran, mezclaran con los de otros magos o escaparan. La mala noticia es que solo puede ser anulado por la misma persona que lo lanzo asi que...

–¿QUÉ COSA? ESTAS SEGURO REMUS! LA ODIO! -gritaba Sirius a todo pulmón

**Al otro dia, en los jardines **

No es cierto! –grito Diane cuando Leonor le conto su descubrimiento -animagos? Eso es increíble, pero explica mucho

tienes razón, y que opinas sobre tú querido Black ahora Diane?

bueno, siempre he estado conciente de que es bastante inmaduro para algunas cosas, pero esto... realmente no me lo imaginaba y que haremos ahora Leonor?

esperar que les haya llegado mí carta y que vengan al este lugar donde los cite

que hiciste que? Porque?

ya te lo dire en el camino. Ahora vamos, se hace tarde

**Invernadero 2 en la noche **

cuánto más iran a tardar esas chicas? -dijo Sirius, mientras esperaban escondidos cerca del invernadero

no seas impaciente -dijo Remus- apenas es pasada la media noche

realmente la paciencia no es tú virtud principal, cierto Black? -sono la voz de Leonor desde atras suyo, asustandolos

¿qué demonios? -fue la exclamación general

creo que los asustamos Leonor -sono la voz de Diane. En ese momento, ambas chicas aparecieron debajo de una capa de invisibilidad, la cual se quitan y dejan a un lado

por sus caras dirian que nunca han visto una capa invisible -dijo Leonor. Los chicos decidieron callarse lo de la capa de James

parece que los famosos marauders no eran tan listos

y que es lo que quieren chicas? -dijo Peter Pettegrew

bien chicos, este es el trato. Sabemos que son animagos ilegales y que han usado eso para hacer destrozos por todo Howarts -comenzo Leonor- esto claro sería muy interesante para las autoridades tanto del colegio como del ministerio, pero... si nos enseñan tal vez consideremos guardar su pequeño secreto, cierto Diane?

claro! sería muy interesante ser un animago

ahora voy a liberar a su amigo del collar, como muestra de nuestra buena voluntad, pero si intentan algo les ira muy mal ¡finite incantem!

y ya han pensado en algun animal? -pregunto James

yo quiero ser una gata -dijo Diane

yo sere un halcón -dijo Leonor. Los chicos se reunieron a discutir

muchachos -dijo Remus- yo creo que deberíamos aceptar

estas loco? No ante una Slytherin! -opino Sirius

claro, como tú eres prefecto Remus -dijo James

no es por eso. Este año estamos cerca de ganar la copa de las casas y no quiero hecharlo a perder. Ademas si esto se sabe hasta nos pueden hechar de Howarts

mis padres me matarian -dijo James

los tuyos? y que hay de los mios? -opino Sirius sobandose el cuello

estamos de acuerdo? -pregunto Remus, los otros asintieron

esta bien -les dijo Remus a las dos chicas- les enseñaremos a ser animagos

sabía que eras inteligente Lupin -dijo Leonor mirandolo fijamente

comenzaremos mañana -dijo James- Invernadero 3 a las once de la noche -luego de eso los chicos se comenzaron a retirar dejandolas solas

no sé como me convenciste de hacer esto

bueno, tuvo su beneficio, no? Además el tal Black no te sacaba la vista de encima

en serio¡que vergüenza!

como se nota que te gusta

oye! se supone que debes apoyarme!

y lo hago! aunque no se que le ves

pues yo tampoco se que le ves a Lupin -en ese momento se hecharon la capa encima y se fueron también

**Dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor de sexto año **

que rabia! -dijo Sirius dejandose caer en la cama- haber tenido que caer en la trampa de esas brujas

pudo ser peor, no lo creen? -opino Lupin

¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? -pregunto Sirius

porque nosotros fuimos los que caimos en su trampa por tontos

ademas, le podriamos sacar provecho a la situación -comento Peter

¿provecho¿qué clase de provecho? -preguntó James empezando a tomarle interés al asunto

bueno, la pelirroja es amiga de Snape, tal vez podríamos comenzar por ahí -le contesto Peter

quieren usar a Leonor para infiltrarse en Slytherin? -preguntó Remus con tono de no estar de acuerdo

acaso te molesta? -comento Sirius con un brillo malicioso en los ojos--porque con ese tono, cualquiera diria eso

a no ser, que tenga relación con un papel que se te cayo en pociones donde hay un monton de "R" y "L" juntas -dijo Peter repentinamente

¿cuál papel? -dijeron Remus y Sirius al unisono

lo recogi ayer cuando saliamos de pociones con Slytherin, lo guarde porque pense que podrías ser mal interpretado por James, tú sabes "L" de Lily... de Lily Evans...

Evans? tú no te atreverías cierto Remus? -el tono de James era peligroso

claro que no! Yo se que te gusta, aunque ni te saluda en el corredor, pero...

gracias por el apoyo Remus ¬¬

en todo caso, si te interesa saberlo Remus, al parecer le gustas a Leonor...

en serio? -Remus casi lo grito, lo noto asi que bajando la voz- ¿cómo estas tan seguro de lo que dices?

porque yo me quede un poco mas atrás al venirnos y las alcance a escuchar hablar sobre los chicos que les gustan y al parecer tu le gustas a la colorina

vaya, vaya... -comenzó Sirius- parece ser que nuestro moony esta a las puertas de conseguirse una novia, aunque es una arpía, pero en tú caso creo que esta bien

no le digas arpía, se llama Leonor -la defendió Lupin

Uy! que serio! -dijo James- ahora sabemos quien le sacara mas provecho a la situación

no se rian, esto es serio -dijo Remus- si todo esto es cierto, creo que la invitare al baile de Navidad de este año

eso si no cae en luna llena -comento James

no James, ya lo verifique y no habrá luna llena en esa fecha -Remus se oía molesto- ahora si no les importa me voy a dormir -y dicho esto se metió en su cama y cerro la cortina .

**bueno bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo uno, que fue escrito por mi amiga Lothnar, el proximo sera escrito por mi , hacemos una capitulo cada una… esto se nos ocurrio en un momento de ocio al cuadrado , y como teniamos ganas de escribir una historia en conjunto resulto esto ¡ porfavor dejen reviews para saber si seguir publicando el fic …**


	2. Seis es multitud¡¡¡

**"The Marauders"**

**Harry Potter**

**Los Merodeadores y Personajes propios (o Mary Sue como les dicen por ahi)**

**By Lothnár & Mey Black**

Capitulo II: Encantamientos

**En un Pasillo **

"aun no te despiertas?" –le dijo Leonor mientras apuraba el paso para llegar a clases...

"es que no he dormido bien ultimamente" –dijo Diane al tiempo que sacaba una libreta de anotaciones

"qué es eso?" - pregunto Leonor sin dejar de caminar

"es mi nuevo delator" - repuso mientras se adelantaba a abrir la puerta de la sala de clases

"delator, eh? ya se ocurrió una nueva manera de sacarle canas verdes al profe de encantamientos?... Tu y tus ideas raras, aveces me pregunto porque no entraste a Ravenclaw en vez de Gryffindor"

"ya te he dicho, porque no quise... "-dijo Diane al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su banco y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire

"llegamos a tiempo" -dijo Leonor que se había sentado a su lado. A pesar de ser casi la hora de entrada la sala se veía sumamente vacía, sólo unos pocos estaban en sus asientos esperando que en cualquier momento llegara el señor Finnigan para comenzar la clase de encantamientos... Sin embargo el profesor no llegaba y fue entonces que Clarence Rottenburg un chico de Ravenclaw se levanto de su puesto y se dirigio a la puerta

"aqui pasa algo raro" -susurró la colorina, que ya estaba de malos humos por el atraso del profesor- "este cerebrito no abandona su puesto ni aunque este temblando"

"ese... **_cerebrito_** como tú lo llamas, te ha ayudado en mas de una ocasión en encantamientos, herbologia, historia de la magia, adivinación, criaturas mágicas, talismanes, pociones y otras trescientas o cuatrocientas asignaturas que en este momento no me acuerdo porque tengo sueño... ahhhhhhh! y sin mencionar que se te ha declarado dos veces" - le recordó Diane entre bostezos

"en las que lo he rechazado olímpicamente..."- contesto Leonor

"si, pero siempre ha sido una buena persona"

"pero no por eso deja de ser menos cerebrito... ademas, no sé porque lo defiendes tanto¿acaso te gusta?" -dijo con una fingida sonrisa

"si, claro, estoy locamente enamorada de él, es mi sueño prohibido" -rio irónicamente Diane- "Leonor, no seas tan poco original, que defienda a una persona no quiere decir que este enamorada de él, además para que un hombre me guste debe tener determinadas características y Clarence, bueno aparte de ser gentil, esta bastante potable, pero definitivamente no es mi tipo".

"siiiii ya se cual te gus…" - Leonor no alcanzo terminar la frase, pues al mirar sobre el hombro de su amiga vio como sus compañeros habían a parecido en la entrada de la sala siguiendo con la vista un rastro de pintura que se expandía por las murallas de la habitación como si fuese un lápiz iba escribiendo un mensaje en un papel solo que el papel era la muralla, el mensaje en tinta azul decía a modo de cancion:

"**Los merodeadores somos y descubrirnos no pueden…**

**aunque limpiar tengan todos que seguir hasta el jueves…**

**reyes maestros nos llaman y eso realmente somos…**

**si te gusta la caza, ven a jugar con nosotros**

**molestar a brujas feas no es nuestra especialidad…**

**pero si meten sus narices, esto les pasara"**

Al terminar la canción los bancos de Leonor y de Diane comenzaron a llenarse de letras. Casi instintivamente comenzó a formarse un circulo de alumnos, alrededor de ellas, al parecer todos estaban interesados en saber como terminaba la historia, las chicas veían con horror como las letras iban escribiendo los secretos mas íntimos de cada una. Desde la vez en que se habían vengado de Jessica Robinson de slytherin por haber insultado a Leonor hasta los chicos que les gustaban. Eso era lo peor pues, en el frontis de ambas mesas quedo escrito en rojo y letras grandes:

**Yo amo a Sirius Black, y Yo amo a Remus Lupin** respectivamente…

La cara de estupefacción de las chicas comenzó a transformarse en ira a medida que veían como avanzaban las palabras…

Diane roja de rabia levanto la vista y los vio, un poco mas allá estaban ellos, los cuatro merodeadores cuchicheaban, mientras Peter Pettegrew se destornillaba de la risa, los tres restantes se limitaban a conversar pero sus rostros lejos de demostrar alegría, tenían un dejo de preocupación.

Leonor se levanto de la mesa y sin mirar a donde estaban ellos se limito a sacar su varita

"Que vas a hacer? "- preguntó Diane que había dejado de estudiar al enemigo para concentrarse en su explosiva amiga , que al igual que ella estaba roja de rabia.

"Deberíamos matarlos…"- dijo en un susurro para que solo su amiga la oyera, pero...

"Es mejor vengarse…" - dijo Diane antes de que su interlocutora terminara la frase

"eyyyy te estas cambiando de casa? Ahora quieres ser Slytherin?"- Leonor rió un poco pero sin despegar su mirada de la varita.

Los alumnos se habían ido a sentar porque el profesor había entrado, este intento quitar el hechizo pero no conseguio mas que las letras que antes fuesen azules pasaran a ser rojo profundo como no podía hacer nada decidió comenzar la clase

Se merecen un castigo, lo peor que le puede pasar a un mago es tener que revelarles sus secretos, al mago enemigo. Ahora tengo mas deseos de ser animago -dijo Diane mientras habría su libreta de anotaciones, y se prestaba a escuchar la clase.

**Invernadero 3. En la Noche **

"Monny que vamos a hacer ahora?"

"ese par de arpías va a pensar que fuimos nosotros" -dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar la entrada del invernadero 3 por si llegaban las dos chicas…

"pues a mi me pareció muy gracioso" - dijo Peter sin dejar de reír- acaso no les vieron las caras? parecían dos tomates a punto de explotar -todos se voltearon a mirar a Peter, y a coro dijeron

"¿FUISTE TU?"

"No…" -dijo peter- aunque no puedo negar que me hubiese gustado

"entonces tenemos un problema aun mayor …"-repuso James- alguien mas sabe que somos los merodeadores tenemos…

"déjalo para después" -dijo Lupin evitando que James siguiera con sus cavilaciones- ya llegaron

"Hola" - aunque su tono era alegre su semblante no las acompañaba

"ehhhhh hola" - saludaron los chicos.

Luego vino una pausa, el ambientes estaba tenso y al parecer nadie quería hablar, James rompió el silencio

"miren chicas se que lo mas probable es que no nos crean pero, bueno… nosotros… no fuimos los que hicimos "ESO" en la sala de encantamientos esta mañana…asi que no hay necesidad de que se enojen con nosotros… somos inocentes"

"aunque no podemos negar "–dijo Petter– "que fue muy divertido ver sus caras cuando aparecieron en los bancos los nombres de Sirius y Remus."

Si antes el silencio era molesto ahora era casi insoportable…

"bien, tienes razón Potter, no les creo …" -dijo Diane luego de un largo silencio- "pero eso no quiere decir que no queramos aprender. Así que estoy dispuesta a dar vuelta la pagina y quedar como amigos, si cumplen su parte del trato, y no vuelven a hacer estupideces como la hoy en la mañana… bien?"

Leonor que miraba alrededor poso su vista sobre los cuatro. Remus la miraba de reojo como queriendo descubrir que pensaba, sin embargo su rostro era completamente inmutable, como estar frente a una pared de hielo.

Sirius miraba con cierta curiosidad a Diane, mientras James seguía intentando hacerla entender que ellos no habían sido los que habían pintado la sala de encantamientos.

"Bueno…si no me crees no podemos hacer nada sin embargo, vamos a cumplir con nuestra parte del trato "-dijo james, dando por finalizado el tema

"Entonces podemos comenzar ya?… me aburro si no hago nada" - dijo Leonor para la sorpresa de Lupin que ya pensaba que había quedado muda.

"Bueno, vamos practicar en parejas" -decia James- Diane tu con Petter y Leonor tu conmigo

Al parecer Potter no tenia intenciones de seguir en guerra, pues había ignorado por completo las acotaciones en los bancos para no molestarlas mas.

"bien piensen en el animal que desean concéntrense" -dijo Petter. Lupin a Sirius se sentaron a mirar el espectáculo

"Están furiosas" -dijo Sirius

"si…" -repuso Lupin mientras se limitaba a jugar con la varita

"Diane… ahora que la miro no esta nada de mal" -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa juguetona

"pero ya perdiste amigo, se le veía en la cara, si alguna vez le gustaste ahora no le interesas en absoluto…" -dijo Lupin sin mirar a otro lado.

"y tú? La colorina no te quiere ver ni en pelea de perros… jajaja… de hecho pienso que si el perro muerto fueses tú estaría feliz" -dijo Sirius

"jejejeejeje" -rieron ambos… y comenzaron a golpearse la espalda el uno al otro

En ese momento una luz verde ilumino el invernadero cortando las palabras y risas de todos cuando vieron a Remus Lupin tirado de espaldas en el suelo junto a Sirius

¡MOONY!

MOONY! DESPIERTA CABEZON!

"Remus hey hombre .. despierta …" -decía Sirius mientras cacheteaba a Lupin para que saliera del desmayo

"CUANTOS DEDOS VEZ?" -decía colagusano haciendo una mariposa con las manos sobra la cara de su desmayado amigo, mientras no podía retener la risa…

James estaba parado al lado de las chicas, que no se habían acercado a ver que le sucedía a Lupin, pues en punta de la varita de Leonor aun flameaba en verde el fallido (y supuesto) Expectro Pratonum…

"que mala puntería tienes Leonor, espero que ahora te sientas mejor para que le puedas quitar el hechizo ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente?" -dijo James mirando fijamente a Leonor.

"creo que tienes razón Potter" –dijo Leonor sin dejar de mirar al cuerpo inmóvil de Lupin… -"la clase ya a durado mucho, además no me gusta entrenar cuando otros" -y esto lo dijo en voz bien alta para que la oyeran los demás- "se ríen como idiotas.." -y diciendo esto salió del galpón sin que nadie la pudiese detener. Diane la iba a seguir pero la voz de Potter la retuvo..

"ELTRATO" –Le recordó james

"no te preocupes, no dirá nada, ni yo tampoco" -dijo Diane

"si, pero …"

"por el hechizo no te preocupes, podrá hablar normal a mas tardar en tres días, al principio tartamudeara mucho.Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh y sobre todas las cosas no dejes que se ría, porque hace que el hechizo vuelva a su fase de inicio y no se cure" -agrego Diane

"tres días?" –grito Sirius– pero no podemos, mañana tenemos examen de hechizos nórdicos, lo necesitamos sino nos van a reprobar el ramo.

Eso fue un grave error, si bien la chica podía mantener una conversación medianamente amistosa con Potter, al girar la cara hacia Sirius era otro ser humano, todo rastro de bondad había desaparecido.

"sabes" –dijo Diane acercándose hasta quedar frente a Sirius- "pense se eras mucho mejor que esto" -dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo, como si fuese una torta podrida en una tienda. Diciendo eso levanto la varita y pronuncio un conjuro sobre Lupin

"cuando despierte estará bien" -dijo la chica mientras se daba media vuelta ,y le decía a James –"espero que ahora no habrá rencores."

"eso díselo a tu amigita" –agrego Peter, que ya no tenia rastro de risa en el rostro

"basta!" -dijo James- mañana aquí mismo a la misma hora , esta bien?"

Si -y salió del lugar

**Eso fue el segundo capi ¡**

**HELEN BLACK POTTER: muchas gracias por tu comentario… si aparece Lili y otros personajes mas… llevamos escrito hasta el capitulo 7…espero que siga gustando la historia**


	3. Conoces a Voldemort?

Capitulo III: ¿Conoces a Voldemort?

Biblioteca

--no entiendo porque le quitaste el hechizo –dijo Leonor mientras le daba la última cucharada a un glorioso helado de chocolate

-porque sino, no seremos animagos, ¿tú crees que nos enseñarían después de hacerlos reprobar un ramo? Yo no lo creo –dijo Diane sin quitar la vista del libro que había sacado esa misma mañana de la biblioteca

-¿buscando algún hechizo en particular Diane? –le pregunto la pelirroja haciendo a un lado el plato vacío

-sólo información del Experto Patronus, anoche no me quedo muy clara la explicación de Potter

-hablando de eso, ¿les creíste lo de que eran inocentes?

-ni una palabra, pero si no fueron ellos ¿quién? Y ¿Por qué?

-yo lo he estado pensando y si no fueron ellos, eso significa que hay alguien más que sabe que son los merodeadores y eso podría ser serio –dijo Leonor estirando un rollo de pergamino y sacando su pluma, que gracias a un sencillo hechizo tenía siempre tinta, comenzó a escribir su trabajo de pociones

-tienes razón Leonor, pero si lo saben ¿por qué no hablan con Dumbledore o McGonagall?

-tal vez por la misma razón que nosotras no hablamos Diane –dijo Leonor- Demonios! Estupido trabajo! ¿Dónde se habrá metido Severus? Él podría ayudarme con esto

-no lo sé. ¿Vamos a ir al invernadero esta noche?

-supongo que si, pero tenemos que irnos con cuidado, podrían prepararnos algo en revancha por lo de anoche

-realmente se te fue un poco la mano con Lupin, él no es tan vándalo como Potter o Black, además de que parece ser el más sensato del grupo

-puede ser, pero alguien tenia que pagar por los platos rotos

-tal vez. Ven, es hora de Lecciones de Vuelo

-tan pronto? –Dijo consultando el reloj de pulsera muggle que Diane le había dado en su cumpleaños- bueno, luego continuo con esto

-¿te sientes bien Moony? –Pregunto Sirius- aún te ves bastante pálido

-gracias por la preocupación, pero ya me siento bien, el contra hechizo de Diane fue muy efectivo

-maldita colorina –gruño Peter- todo por una broma, de la que, por primera vez, no somos responsables

-¿Qué hechizo habrá lanzado? –medito James- por que el rayo era verde y no plateado como el de un Expectro Patronus

-el hechizo no fue tan poderoso, lo que pasa es que estaba totalmente con la guardia baja y distraído por eso me afecto así –respondió Lupin- ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de hechizos nórdicos. ¿Usamos el sistema de siempre? –Los otros tres asintieron- muy bien, entonces apurémonos

-¡tengo frío! ¡Maldito Diciembre! –Decía Leonor frotándose los brazos con las manos- ¿cuánto más irán a tardar esos cuatro?

-apenas son diez minutos pasado de la hora, en cualquier momento deben llegar –le contesto Diane. Dicho y hecho, en ese instante aparecieron los cuatro merodeadores en la entrada del invernadero saludando a las chicas, pero el ambiente seguía muy tenso entre ambos bandos, hasta que las chicas dijeron

-muy bien, lo de anoche tal vez fue un poco excesivo –comenzó Leonor – pero con lo que hicieron en encantamientos estamos parejos, por lo que sugiero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva

-¿un poco excesivo? –dijo Sirius- no quiero saber como será cuando te sales de control

-creo Black –dijo Diane- que eso lo tiene que decidir Lupin, así que por favor no te metas

-además –continuo Leonor- si Severus los dejo vivos después de lo que hicieron el año pasado ustedes pueden soportar esto –los cuatro callaron hasta que Lupin dijo

-tienes razón Leonor –dijo Lupin- después de todo lo que hemos hecho, esto es lo menos que nos merecíamos y estoy de acuerdo con cambiar la pagina y comenzar de nuevo

-tenías razón Leonor –dijo Diane- Lupin es el más sensato del grupo. Y bien ¿continuamos con las lecciones?

-si –dijo Peter- ahora que ya tienen claro lo que quieren ser, continuaremos con la visualización a través del Expectro Patronus, de nuevo practicaremos en parejas. Diane tú con…

-conmigo –lo interrumpió Sirius

-estas seguro padfoot? –pregunto James

-totalmente Prongs ¿Comenzamos Diane? –se gira a mirarla y de pronto ve como ella y Leonor se comienzan a reír descontroladamente

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

-¿cuál es el chiste? –pregunto Lupin bastante serio

-se llama Prongs!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –logro decir Leonor

-y Padfoot!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –dijo por su lado Diane

-se están burlando de nosotros Moony!!!!! –fue el comentario molesto de Petter

-no les hagas caso Wormtail. Ellas no… -pero esto solo había causado aún más risa a las chicas

-OH Dios!! Moony? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –la colorina estaba de rodillas en el suelo riéndose

-Wormtail?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –por su lado Diane estaba con ambas manos sujetándose el estomago y prácticamente doblándose de la risa. Habían pasado cinco minutos y como las chicas no paraban de reírse Lupin tuvo que usar un hechizo tranquilizador con lo cual, por fin se detuvieron

-¿Comenzamos Diane? –pregunto nuevamente Sirius

-como quieras… 'pad' –dijo la morena con tono divertido acercándose a él

-en ese caso yo practicare con 'Moony' –dijo Leonor en el mismo estado- si él esta de acuerdo claro.

-por mí no hay problemas, pero prefiero que me llames por mí nombre

-de acuerdo Remus y tú también puedes llamarme Leonor

Pasaron un par de horas de práctica y habían decidido tomar un descanso y se sentaron a conversar, en ese minuto Diane pregunto

-Leonor, ¿quién es Voldemort?

-Voldemort? Por que me lo preguntas?

-mis padres y los tuyos hablaron mucho de él durante el verano, pero no me he enterado bien del asunto

-Voldemort –comenzó Leonor- es un mago que desde hace un tiempo se ha hecho notar en las reuniones de política y sociales de las familias mágicas más importantes. Es muy inteligente y versado en artes oscuras, pero…

-pero qué? –pregunto James que había puesto atención a la conversación de las chicas

-en un comienzo su discurso era muy complaciente, sólo afirmaba que los magos no debían esconderse de los muggles, pero ahora se ha vuelto mucho más radical, algunos incluso afirman que esta reuniendo seguidores para acabar con todos los muggles

-eso es imposible –dijo Lupin quien junto a Sirius y Petter se sumaban a la conversación

-lo preocupante es que cuenta con el apoyo de miembros de familias muy importantes de sangre limpia como los Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Black –iba enumerando Leonor hasta que Sirius la detuvo

-porque hablas de mí familia Leonor? Qué hay de la tuya?

-lo digo porque tus primas Bellatrix y Narcisa y tú hermano Regulus son siempre de los que más lo apoyan en las reuniones junto al prometido de Narcisa, Lucius Malfoy y todos los otros que nombre. Además, ¿crees que si mí familia fuera anti-muggle Diane y yo seríamos como casi hermanas?

-si, puede ser, pero la mayoría de los que nombraste son ex miembros de Slytherin y Sirius es Gryffindor –dijo Petter

-veo que no les ha dicho, que es el primer Black en 120 años que no queda en Slytherin, cierto Sirius? –los chicos lo miraron asombrados, eso no lo sabían

-además los Slytherin somos muy leales con nuestros amigos y aliados –dijo Leonor- lo malo es que suelen ser solamente otros Slytherin

-ahora veo porque mis padres estaban tan preocupados –dijo Diane- si todo esto resulta ser verdad. Podrían verse en peligro

-no mientras mis padres los alojen Diane, la mansión tiene una serie de hechizos, protecciones y encantamientos mágicos que no cualquiera puede pasar

-me alegra oírlo –dijo Diane- continuaremos con el entrenamiento chicos?

-eh, yo creo que no –dijo James- es un poco tarde, mejor lo dejamos para mañana

-estoy de acuerdo –dijo Lupin- por hoy ya ha sido suficiente

-de acuerdo –dijo Diane- nos vemos mañana aquí mismo

Luego los grupos se separaron y mientras iban a Gryffindor los chicos comenzaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que había contado Leonor

-ustedes creen que este tal Voldemort pueda llegar a ser tan peligroso? –pregunto Lupin

-yo espero que no –dijo Sirius- no quisiera tener que verme obligado a luchar contra mi familia

-crees que se unirían a Voldemort Sirius? –dijo James

-no lo creo, lo sé –le contesto- en mí familia son capaces de eso y mucho más y eso me preocupa

-yo sólo espero que estemos equivocados y que nada de eso suceda realmente –dijo Petter

sorry por la increíble tardanza en actualizar¡¡¡ me estoy poniendo al día con este fic que tenemos a medio camino.


	4. Discuciones y mal entendidos

Capitulo IV: discusiones y mal entendidos….

-"Esta lista de materiales es inhumana, no se como ese profesor de herbologia puede pedir tantas idioteces juntas para una sola clase, además no aprendemos nada" - agregó Leonor sin percatarse que hacia mas ruido del que debía hasta que unos pasos la vinieron a alertar. El encargado de la biblioteca hizo un flip con su varita, y al instante apareció un gigantesco cartel con letras fosforescentes que decía "SILENCIO" este quedo flotando sobre las cabezas de las muchachas, como retándolas, a seguir haciendo desorden

Leonor bajo la voz , pero no ceso en su empeño de ofender las molestas clases del profesor Jacobo Doyle

-"Lo que pasa es que te cae mal"-respondió Diane sin quitar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo- pero no es mal profesor, por lo menos cuando no tienes que ver nada con su familia

Leonor solo gruño por respuesta y se dedico a buscar en los libros para saber como lucían las yerbas que debían llevar a la clase siguiente…

Ahora tenían menos tiempo que nunca. Entre las clases regulares con sus respectivos deberes, el entrenamiento de Quiddich, y por ultimo las clases para convertirse en Animagos apenas les quedaba tiempo para comer. Sin embargo el esfuerzo estaba dando frutos tras dos meses de entrenamiento, ambas podían hacer un perfecto patronum y en lo que respetaba a sus relaciones con lo merodeadores, eran bastante buenas considerando lo que había pasado anteriormente. Digamos que se saludaban y practicaban juntos tres veces por semana. Exceptuando una vez que los merodeadores ingresaron al vestidor de chicas y escribieron obscenidades en la ropa interior de todas la chicas de su curso exceptuando claro, en las de Leonor y Diane.

-"me puedo sentar aquí?" - dijo un muchacho de rubios cabellos, indicando el puesto que estaba vacío al lado de Leonor

-"si, la biblioteca es un lugar libre te puedes sentar donde quieras, vamonos Leonor" -dijo Diane con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba tomando los libros para irse del lugar.

-"Oye, no te enojes… ¿frutillita porque se enoja tu amiga eh? "-dijo el muchacho dirigiendo una varonil sonrisa a Leonor

-"no esta enojada en absoluto, solo esta intentando que me valla con ella … LEJOS DE TI LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE…"

-"Mira que extraña es la vida, generalmente causo el efecto contrario en las chicas" -dijo el muchacho sin molestarse

-"Y ya te dije… QUE NO ME DIJERAS FRUTILLITA!!" -reclamo Leonor levantándose, y dirigiéndose a la salida lo mas rápido que le daba el paso ya no quería tener mas problemas con ese tipo, la ultima vez casi la expulsan, por haber caído en una de sus trampas

-"Espérame Diane!!"-grito Leonor mientras buscaba con la vista a su amiga. Diane debía estar abajo, en los patios centrales. Ella prefería no meterse en los problemas de su amiga, ambas respetaban mucho el espacio de la otra

Los corredores eran largos, sin embargo había un atajo entre los patios centrales y la biblioteca (este era el otro lugar donde se podía estudiar) unas escaleras algo solitarias por la gran cantidad de gárgolas que poseían, aunque no le hacia mucho animo se dispuso a caminar por la angosta escalera, si bien era un atajo era una tortura pasar por el lado de esas feas estatuas!!!

- "espe…." –pero algo la detuvo...era el chico rubio de la biblioteca. Neil Doyle un alumno de séptimo de Slytherin. Al principio todo Había sido como un juego , si bien había aceptado ser su novia (aunque todavía no entendía que le había visto, aparte de una natural arrogancia), el romance solo duro dos días , tras los cuales Leonor dio por terminada la relación , el muchacho bautizado como el gran don Juan de todos los tiempos lo tomo como una afrenta personal… y desde ese día no la dejaba tranquila. Ya hacia un año de eso y a pesar que no tenían ninguna clase juntos cada cierto tiempo reaparecía para molestar u hostigar a Leonor, de las maneras mas burdas y sucias, incluso tuvo que ver en que su padre (el odiado profesor de Herbologia Jacobo Doyle) le bajara las calificaciones a Leonor el año anterior.

-"Frutillita … te dije que no te fueras tan rápido, porque te portas así? O acaso quieres, que le vaya mal a tu amiga …esa la muggle esa?" - la amenazo Neil con el ceño fruncido

"-no me amenaces Neil que te puede ir mal" -dijo Leonor al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta con la varita en la mano , y apuntaba al muchacho.

-"A mi? no creo … a tu mamá no le fue mal cuando se acostó con mi papá no veo por…" -no pudo seguir hablando, alguien le había dado el golpe que tenia bien ganado, sin embargo Leonor no fue, pues el puñetazo que tenia preparado para el estomago de Neil le quedo a medio camino. Alguien se le adelanto y fue Remus Lupin, quien también estaba en la biblioteca al momento, de la llegada de Neil y lo había seguido hasta ahí…

El golpe fue certero, pasaron varios segundos antes de que el muchacho reaccionara, al parecer su mandíbula había sido desencajada, por el golpe y la perfecta nariz ya no era tan perfecta…

-"que mier…" - trató de incorporase Neil

-"muévete de aquí antes de que te muela… - respondió Lupin con cara de pocos amigos y los puños apretados.

-"Lupin? que mierda…? por que te metes donde no te llaman?" -dijo Neil, tratando de retener la hemorragia nasal con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la varita

-"QUE TE LARGES" - grito Lupin fuera de sus cávales y luego se dio vuelta para ver como estaba Leonor dando la espalda a Neil

-" Te encuentras bien?" - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Remus, pues la cara de la chica le dijo que algo no muy agradable sucedía sus espaldas , por lo que alcanzo a esquivar en algo el golpe… pero solo un poco

Todo era blando y suave … un aroma a pino lo envolvía junto con una bruma. Era como si estuviese en una nube …

-"Lupin?" - una voz femenina que no alcanzaba a reconocer le hablaba a ratos, pero era mucho mas cómodo estar en esa nube blanca y flotar como ella… flotar...

-"Lupin?" - decía la voz, que cada vez estaba mas lejos

-"eh?" -era extraño parecía como si hace mucho tiempo no hubiese abierto los ojos pues le dolían con la luz

-"mmmmmmm" -fue todo lo que dijo

-"bueno, descansa entonces" -dijo la voz femenina

Poco a poco los recuerdos volvieron hasta el momento del golpe

-"que me paso?" - logró preguntar

-"pues ….en resumen… Te caíste casi cinco pisos por un hechizo mal formulado, lo que te tuvo a las puertas de la muerte por una semana "-respondió una voz femenina

-"UNA SEMANA? ¿CUANTO LLEVO AQUÍ?"

-"casi tres semanas contando el día de hoy"

-"TRES SEMANAS? "- repitió como loro, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo, intento sentarse en la cama pero un dolor punzante en todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo lo hizo arrepentirse, por lo que decidió que era mejor quedarse quieto y preguntar. Miro a su derecha. La sala de curaciones era conocida por todos, la única diferencia era que ahora estaba dividida por un especie de biombos que daban un aire mas personalizado a la situación, de todas maneras, en el espacio que quedaba alcanzaba la cama, con una mesita de noche y una silla, en la que estaba sentada Diane Blacklock

Lupin la observo un segundo, antes de caer en cuenta de quien era. Diane adivinando la reacción del chico , se presto a hablar

-"Debes estar muy confundido, primero que nada déjame decirte que Leonor esta muy bien, y me dijo que cuando despertaras te entregara esto" –la chica estiro la mano para entregarle un sobre blanco, Lupin lo recibió con su mano derecha (pues esta le dolía menos)

-"Luego del accidente… -continúo la chica"- como es de suponer todos estaban muy preocupados por ti. Neil Doile fue llevado a la enfermería junto contigo y se las ingenio, como siempre, para salir libre de polvo y paja del problema. Dijo que estaban practicando juntos un hechizo de levitación, y que salió mal en último minuto porque tú tropezaste y caíste…

-"Mentiroso" - dijo Lupin por lo bajo

-"Por supuesto, que nadie le creyó, fue él quien te ataco por la espalda, y te hizo caer cinco pisos. Leonor casi lo mata, por segunda vez, por su mentira"

-"segunda vez?" - preguntó Lupin

- "Si, mejor pregúntale a ella cuando salgas de aquí. Bueno, cuando vieron que tus heridas eran mas serias de lo que se pensaba, se decidió que no tuvieses muchas visitas, tus amigos se turnaron los primeros días para cuidarte, Leonor también estuvo con ellos hasta que salió la estúpida ley de que los alumnos de Slytherin no se pueden juntar con los de Gryffindor ni con los de ninguna otra casa que no sea la suya, entonces Leonor no pudo venir mas".

Lupin tenia atragantadas muchas preguntas sin embargo decidió callar para que su interlocutora pudiese terminar la historia

-"Fue justo en esos días cuando tuviste una recaída, habías estado muy bien, sin embargo, repentinamente empeoraste, por lo que redujeron tus visitas a cero, tus amigos estaban furiosos, y en venganza tuvieron la mala idea de poner una bomba fétida en los pantalones del señor Brossom, el encargado de la enfermería , y este los descubrió por lo que no tuvimos mas alternativa que hacer esto."

-"qué cosa?" -dijo Lupin

-"Pues déjame informarte que las únicas personas que pueden estar cerca de un alumno en tu estado son tus familiares … o tu novia" -Lupin no daba crédito a lo que oía

-"Asi es Lupin, y no me mires con esa cara" -dijo Diane divertida por la situación

-"O sea que ahora tengo novia?" -dijo Lupin tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado mientras el jugaba en las nubes

-"Sip, pero de mentiritas, era la única manera de mantener informados a tus amigos de tu estado, además es la única manera que tengo de hablar con Leonor de vez en cuando."

-"y cómo es eso?"

-"a veces se hace la enferma y la traen aquí, así podemos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste…"

En ese momento entro el señor Brossom a la habitación

-"Señorita Blacklock ya son pasadas las diez de la noche no debería estar aquí, no abuse de su beneficio" -dijo el hombre con aire bonachón. Luego se volteo a mirar a Lupin

-"Vaya señor Lupin, supongo que su linda "novia" ya lo puso al tanto de todo , nos tuvo muy asustados, pero es un placer tenerlo de vuelta en el mundo de los mortales" -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara.

-"bueno, bueno, mañana será otro día, puede venir a verlo mañana señorita Blacklock" -dijo el señor Brossom

-"claro, hasta mañana. Que pasen buenas noches" -respondió la chica al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie

-"EHHHHH no se preocupe por mi puede despedirse de su novio con toda confianza" -dijo Brossom. Diane , entendiendo a lo que se refería y algo apesadumbrada se acerco a la cama de Lupin y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en señal de buenas noches, coronando la acción con un glorioso "te vengo a ver mañana REMUS… que sueñes con los angelitos"… y se fue rápidamente antes que el señor Brossom la volviese a poner en alguna disyuntiva.

El señor Brossom no estuvo mucho mas en la salita de la enfermería, antes de irse le dio a beber a Lupin un liquido muy espeso y amargo (un regenerador de huesos) luego de esto dio por terminada su jornada, y salió de la habitación dejando todo a obscuras.

Luego de comprobar que no quedaba nadie en la sala mas que él, se incorporo en la cama como pudo, lo que no fue fácil, pues sus heridas no estaban del todo curadas, sin embargo logro sentarse en la cama, y acercar su mano al velador donde estaba apoyada su varita

-LUMOS -dijo el mismo tiempo que salía una luz burbujeante de su varita, esta ilumino la sala lo suficiente como para leer, abrió la carta con dificultad, esta decía de puño y letra de Leonor

_Gracias…_

_Si bien ese golpe se lo debía haber dado yo, lo tenia mas que merecido, ese Neil es un tipejo de lo peor_

_Pero no te quiero hablar de él, mas bien quería agradecerte lo que habías hecho, aunque todavía no sé porque lo hiciste, te lo agradezco de corazón_

_Supongo que las rencillas que teníamos se deben haber limado, por lo menos por mi parte no queda rabia_

_Bueno … eso … es que soy bastante mala para escribir cartas y menos de agradecimiento, si no te parece mal me podrías mandar cartas con Diane ya que a veces logro verla en los pasillos y es que el señor Brossom ya esta comenzando a dudar de mis repentinos dolores de estomago…_

_gracias de nuevo_

_Leonor Lockhart_

Lupin , leyó la carta varias veces como buscando algo, luego de un rato doblo el papel como estaba antes, lo guardo en su sobre, y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su varita. Si bien ahora estaba a obscuras y nadie podía verlo se acomodo en la cama y mirando al techo de la enfermería sonrío para si mismo pensando "quizá no sea tan malo estar aquí después de todo"

Diane caminaba lo mas silenciosamente que podía a las habitaciones de las chicas cuando diviso la silueta de alguien

-"quien esta ahí?" - preguntó la muchacha

-"necesitaba saber como esta Remus" -dijo la voz

-"Black? eres tu?" -musito Diane

-"Si…"- dijo él acercándose a una ventana del pasillo para que la muchacha pudiera verlo

-"Lupin esta bien dentro de lo que se puede en su situación, y aunque ya despertó no alcance a hablar mucho pues tenia que irme a dormir, ahora tu deberías hacer lo mismo" –respondió la chica

-"me estas mandando acostar?" -respondió Sirius , con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

-"no, solo evito problemas Black, además, este es el sector de chicas, si alguien nos ve podría pensar mal"-agrego Diane que ya se estaba incomodando con la situación.

-"pensar mal? De ti? No creo, además no veo cual es el problema con tu moral el que estés conversando con un compañero de clase mientras pasas la mayoría del día con tu N-O-V-I-O medio desnudo en la enfermería" -recalcó cada una de las letras sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica

Diane lejos de mostrase ofendida, lo miraba con cara de asombro, si bien no entendía porque la atacaba, le parecía absurdo ponerse a discutir por tonterias como esas, y menos en ese lugar. Sirius siempre se mostraba preocupado por Lupin, de hecho era el primero en preguntar por él.

A veces la esperaba a la salida de alguna clase para preguntarle como seguía Lupin, pero nunca se había comportado así

-"Bien, como quieras …-dijo la chica, si tu no quieres pensar mal de mi estas en todo tú derecho, pero apuesto que el celador (el señor Filch) no va a pensar lo mismo si nos ve fuera de nuestras habitaciones a esta hora. Además no fue mi idea hacerme pasar por su novia si mal no recuerdo fueron ustedes los que me lo pidieron

-"Bien supongo que tienes razón, aunque no te dijimos que le pusieras tanto empeño, eso viene de tu parte -dijo Black sin quitar la sonrisa sarcástica de sus labios y remedando con finguida voz lo que hace poco rato dijera Diane

-"_te vengo a ver mañana REMUS… que sueñes con los angelitos_…"- terminada su manifestación teatral se quedo mirando fijamente a la muchacha como retándolo a que lo negara

-"Si estas insinuando que Lupin me gusta, estas equivocado" - dijo la chica mas que molesta por la situación- "además como sabes que yo dije eso? Acaso estabas espiando? De ser así entonces sabrás de sobra las cosas que le dije a Lupin y no tendrías porque venir a preguntarme a mi!!" -dijo Diane que ya había perdido los estribos y había subido el volumen de voz. Llego un momento en que estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que no notaron cuando Filch y su repelente gata señora Norris (abuela de la actual) se les acercaron por detrás

--vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Señor Black, señorita Blacklock estas no son horas para discusiones de enamorados

-"Pero… nosotros…" –no importa lo que haya querido alegar Diane, Filch simplemente hizo oídos sordos y pronto fueron castigados a limpiar, sin magia, un cuarto abandonado cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Esto era lo peor, con lo cansada que estaba y ahora tenia que trabajar aun más

-" Todo esto es culpa tuya" –dijo mientras metía un trapo en una cubeta con agua y jabón

-"¿así que ahora soy el culpable?" –opino Sirius mientras barría un rincón lleno de telarañas al lado contrario de Diane

-"Por supuesto, si no hubieras comenzado a gritar y a molestarme yo estaría en mí cama durmiendo y no aquí".

-"Pues tú tampoco pusiste de tu parte" –le replico Sirius-" porque no te fijaste en que venia Filch o su gata?"

-"tú también podrías haberlo hecho, así que no te quejes" - contestó al tiempo que pasaba el paño sobre la mesa. En ese instante Sirius soltó la escoba, la tiro a un lado y saco la varita.

-"Esto es absurdo!! Fregotero!!"-con esto los paños comenzaron a mojarse en las cubetas y a limpiar las mesas y sillas. Luego dijo otro hechizo que hizo que la escoba continuara barriendo sola, esto hizo que Diane lo tomara por la muñeca para detenerlo y decirle

-"¿Qué haces? No podemos usar magia!! Nos ira peor si nos descubren!!"

-"Y cómo nos va a descubrir Filch si él es un maldito squib!!"

-"Qué Filch es un squib? y tú como lo sabes?"–Diane estaba sorprendida de oír semejantes palabras, jamás se imagino eso del conserje de la escuela.

-"James y yo lo descubrimos por accidente el año pasado".

-"Y seguro que por como te refieres a él, lo disfrutaste mucho, no es cierto? Quizás se han burlado hasta no poder más de él? Pero claro, seguro que es normal para ti" –Sirius puso mala cara ante esas palabras, asi que se solto

-"De que estas hablando como que normal para mi?"

-"Todos los sangre limpias se creen superiores a los demás!!"

-"No es cierto!! yo no soy así!!"

-"Claro que si! Todos son malditos squib o muggleborn! Seguro que te sientes asqueado por estar encerrado aquí conmigo" –Sirius uso sus manos para tomar las manos de la chica y quedar asi enganchados

-"No digas eso! Filch es un maldito no por ser un squib sino por como es con nosotros. Y mucho menos me siento asqueado por ti o por estar contigo" -en ese instante se quedaron mirando fijamente y fue cuando Sirius la beso (de manera un poco violenta) a lo cual Diane opuso resistencia y logro librarse del beso.

-"ESTUPIDO!!!" –grito para luego darle una bofetada- quién te crees que soy yo eh?

-"No tienes que ponerte así solo por un beso, ni que yo besara tan mal" - le contesto al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla

-"Eres un insoportable ególatra Sirius Black"–le grito antes de salir del cuarto azotando la puerta

Anterior


End file.
